


[podfic] Something Weird

by mothlights



Series: Teen Wolf podfics [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Break Up (sort of), Cheesy Romantic Sex (attempted), Fake/Pretend Relationship (aftermath), Format: Streaming, Fuckbuddies, Future Fic, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1656884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothlights/pseuds/mothlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An audio recording of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1653101">Jerakeen's <i>Something Weird</i></a>   Streaming, MP3 & M4B   [00:12:30]</p>
<p> "So I pretend-held your hand," Stiles says with half a shrug. "How was that weirder than me doing things to your dick?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Something Weird

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Something Weird](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653101) by [Jerakeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerakeen/pseuds/Jerakeen). 



## Streaming

(or on a mobile, tap MP3 below)

  


## Length

00:12:30

  


## Downloads

  * **[MP3](http://mothlights.parakaproductions.com/mp3/Something_Weird__Jerakeen__mothlights.mp3)** (11.7 MB)
  * **[M4B](http://mothlights.parakaproductions.com/m4b/Something_Weird__Jerakeen__mothlights.m4b)** (11.6MB)



(right click and Save As)  
  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for podfic hosting. Thanks to Jerakeen for blanket permission.  
> (Slight edit: I left off the last two words, which were 'Derek admits')


End file.
